


LOTR | AL | 四季

by Hilbert_space



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “Aragorn，你听到了么。”Legolas活泼的声音在一片黑暗中响起来。“我只听到了一片叶子在唤我的名字，”他笑着睁开眼睛。精灵朋友熟悉的面孔出现在他眼前。——————旧文搬运，作于2014.7





	LOTR | AL | 四季

四 季  
Seasons

  
白日将尽，然而盛夏的热度实在是难以消退，就连已经披上暮色的森林的背阴面，也仍然到处漂浮着温暖的风。  
年轻的人类正在草木间惬意地漫步，他好奇地打量着这些茂密的植物。木精灵喜爱森林，将它视作赖以生存之物，不过，Estel心里却有点别的想法：过于繁盛的森林流淌出的生机，和一只庞大的野兽所能制造出的几乎一样多。他刚一踏入这片森林，担心因迷路而再也走不出这里，被森林捕获为猎物的异样感就油然而生。  
他抬起头，望向还未被林木完全遮蔽的天空。还好，他能看见指路的星星们，这就不怕迷路了。  
“这位客人，你走得太远了。”  
粗心大意的人类立刻循声望去，目光对上的却是一枚弓箭。他看着精灵毫不含糊的拉弓动作，感到浑身僵硬。  
被猎手盯住会害怕，这是所有动物的本能。  
“等一等！”他赶忙向远处的弓箭手喊道，“正如你所说，我只是个第一次来到这里的客人！”你不会伤害我的，对吧。  
“是吗，小家伙，”金色头发的精灵不置可否地扁了扁嘴，这个动作让他的真实年龄更加难以猜测了。“我父亲可很少有客人，尤其是——”箭危险地要飞出，“你这样的。”  
他忽然明白了对方的身份：幽暗密林的国王Thranduil的儿子。  
怪不得他站在这里，是如此地协调又特别。年轻的人类想道。精灵王子看上去就像一株漂亮的树，只是，在夏季的森林里，他的存在如同是春天不肯拔出的一根钉子。  
这个精灵让Estel轻易地想到了春天。而原因大概并不是因为国王的名字。  
那是四季中最为美好的一个季节，即便它总是姗姗来迟，也没有人舍得责备它：被从白雪中唤醒的感觉，充盈着希望的感觉太美好了。  
精灵这种神奇的生物往往也会给他以相似地触动：他们美丽而优雅，视流逝的时间如无物，似乎永远都散发着光辉。面前的这位虽然不怎么优雅……  
Estel不得不承认这个用弓箭瞄准他的家伙给了他特别而深刻的印象。年轻人暂且将其中的原因归为这是他第一次在Rivendell之外的地方结识新的精灵朋友。  
唔……首先得让他觉得我确实是他的朋友才行。Estel想到，一边无辜地举起了空无一物的双手，“我的朋友，我是跟随Rivendell的建造者前来拜访此地的，Rivendell的领主是Elrond，而我的名字，叫做Estel.”  
听到了领主的名字，长时间被拉满的弓终于松开了。他看着精灵王子敏捷地从树木的枝干间一路跳跃到地上。  
地上落满了树叶，精灵的靴子没有发出一点声响。  
精灵抬头望了望天空。Estel这才发现，天已经完全黑了下来。哦……有点不妙，他真的在外面游荡太久了。  
“今晚的星星很明亮。”精灵评价道，然后把目光转向他。  
年轻人注视着对方熠熠发光的蓝色眼睛。  
“既然如此，我的朋友，”精灵向他伸出了手。尽管声音里还是有些骄傲，但却有着千真万确的真诚，“今天是第一次，也将会是最后一次，我，Legolas，用手中的箭指向你。”  
他握住友人的手，同时重复了一遍那个名字：“Legolas.”  
他一点儿也不知道自己同新朋友的年龄相差了几千年，那时候，他只知道自己是个人类，但他没觉得这有什么不同，毕竟一直以来照料着他，陪伴着他的都是对时间不甚在意的精灵们。他很快活，因为一无所知，以为有大把的时光还在前面等着他享用而无忧无虑：他还只有Estel这一个名字，他还不知道自己的父亲是谁，他还不知道自己是个没有皇冠没有王座的国王，他还没有在Rivendell遇见Arwen，他所能设想到的、最快乐的今后不过是云游四方，看很多次日升日落，在辽阔的平原、森林的尽头、雪山的脊背或是奔流的河水上。  
只有一句话，他信以为真，也确实被验证是真的了——以他这一生剩余的所有光阴验证。  
他的朋友，Legolas，再也没有用手中的弓箭瞄准他。

  
他再一次前往幽暗密林的理由叫做Gandalf：灰袍巫师拜托他往精灵的国度押送一名囚徒。  
任务完成后，Aragorn并未打算多做停留，毕竟，幽暗密林的主人惯于独来独往，做他的客人可是一件难事。  
他沿着草木凋零的森林边缘走过，徒劳地想象着森林鲜花盛开时的样子，却一次次地失败了。收割一切的秋天把万物都变得稀疏了起来：草地荒芜，树木露出光秃秃的枝条，好像动物亮出牙齿；鸟儿换上羽毛，在变冷的空气里飞翔着，唱着祈求下雨的歌，这歌声又让人觉得很温柔。  
Aragorn独自一人走着，不敢走进到森林里去：他现在知道黑森林其实暗藏很多危险了，托Legolas的福。  
今天他身边没有同伴，贸然地进入森林，将后背留给暗处的眼睛是非常不明智的。  
他继续往前走，洒满了夕阳余晖的原野渐渐出现在他的眼前。没有风，四处都是令人安宁的寂静。  
也许今天原野只有我这一名过路者。他想，迎着日落的方向走去。不过，很快就有马蹄声打碎了他之前的猜想。  
而当他发现马背上的人有着一张熟悉的面庞时，Aragorn心中的惊讶之情又增添了一倍：  
“Legolas？”  
“你看到我似乎很惊讶，”精灵握着缰绳，低头看着他的眼睛，“明明应该由我来问你为什么会来这儿的。”  
“我只是很久没有见到你了，”Aragorn诚实地说，“至于后面那个问题，这些年我一直在到处游荡——当然，现在我站在这里其实是为了帮Gandalf一个忙，他自从在Shire染上了烟瘾，就越来越喜欢托我帮他做点这个，做点那个，以便于让自己过得更惬意。”  
“狡猾的巫师，”Legolas笑着回忆起印象中戴着尖顶帽的老人，“不过你说——好久不见——抱歉，我真的没有意识到。”  
“是啊，”Aragorn善意地揶揄道，“你们精灵有着出众的视觉和听觉，唯独在判断时间上没什么敏锐感。”  
“我只知道夏天又变成了秋天，反正精灵永生不死，我也用不着记得一件事是过去了几个月，还是几年，”精灵王子用一种不太令人感到厌恶的揶揄口吻说，“更别说我某个所谓的朋友，宁愿义务地帮老巫师东奔西跑，也想不起他在森林这边，还有个朋友呢。”  
他看着Legolas。精灵金色的长发浸在橙红的夕阳中，仿佛在燃烧着他自己也记忆不清的往事。  
“有一点我得更正你，”Aragorn慢慢地说，一只手伸向背后，摸索着肩上的行装，“我可是从巫师那里得到了点报酬的。”  
Legolas还没来得及问一句“那是什么？”，人类就已经主动揭开了礼物的包裹：  
缤纷的火焰从脏兮兮的远行者的背后飞窜而出，笔直地冲向云霄。随着噼里啪啦的声响和让马儿不安的震动，一团团碧绿的烟火在夜幕下争相绽放出来。  
“烟火！”Legolas大叫道，像住在Shire的小孩子一样欢喜地张开了双臂，仰头看着烟花开放的地方，直到所有的绚烂终于都消逝于天空中，他还是缓慢地眨着眼睛。  
“漂亮吗？”Aragorn忍不住有些得意洋洋起来——尽管制作出这些烟花的人并不是他。被精灵的表现所感染，他也难得地像小时候那样，开心得不知所以了。  
“喜欢绿色？”人类又抽出一支烟花，飞快地将它点燃了——以火绒草，或是点火石，天啊，谁关心那个——他们的眼睛都盯着深色的夜空。  
碧绿的火光再次照亮了原野，这些自然中从未存在过的绿色花朵迅速地绽开，一同绽开的还有爆炸的热量、烟雾和气味。这一次，在它们快要凋零的时候，Aragorn及时点燃了新的一支烟花。  
“真是不可思议。”  
他听到马背上的人喃喃道。  
紫红的花朵，然后是橙色的，鲜红色的，白色的，又一朵白色的……秋夜的原野上繁花似锦。  
“它们会落下来！”Legolas在晚风里大叫着，一边催促身下的马去追赶烟花散落的点点星火，可每一次，等不到他赶上它们，那些美丽的火光就不见了。  
“Aragorn！在我的前方点一支烟火，这次我一定要抓住它们！”马背上的骑手不甘心地命令他道。  
他摸了摸口袋。  
“对不起，没有了。”他希望自己的声音里已经充满了足够的歉意。  
“噢。”精灵明显有点丧气，可不得不调转马头，回到友人的身边。  
Aragorn向前走去，抓住马儿的辔头，趁这个机会，他的朋友默契地翻下了马背。  
“看看现在的天空。”他拽了一把Legolas，敏捷的精灵没能料到这个，立刻向后摔倒在了地上。  
熟悉的声音气急败坏地叫嚷着他的名字，Aragorn感到自己心情没有变糟，反而变得更好了。为了和朋友作伴，他很快也躺倒在草地上。  
黛色的夜空扑面而来，还有精灵身上令人精神一振的气味。  
他不假思索地脱口而出：“Legolas，你闻上去像一株植物。”  
“而你闻上去就是个肮脏的人类。”他的精灵朋友假装嫌弃地从他身边挪开一点距离。他又一次忍不住微笑了。  
他们停止了幼稚的相互挖苦，改为将手枕在脑袋后面，一起静静地看着天空。圆月照亮了它周围那一片的云朵，流云载着月光缓缓漂移着，看上去美极了。  
“今天能遇见你真是幸运。”Aragorn说，“否则，这么美丽的夜晚无人分享，我也不会觉得快乐的。”  
“烟火真漂亮啊，”Legolas叹息道，听上去似乎还沉浸在之前的烟花表演中，“老天，Gandalf怎么从来没和我说过他有这么赏心悦目的本事？！”  
“你活了那么久，竟然在此之前从没看过烟火？”Aragorn简直难以置信。  
“我的确活了很久，”精灵的声音变小了，“可我去过的地方，见过的风景不一定比你多。我说真的，这片森林，我确实早已无比熟悉，此外，我也常常去往Rivendell和Lothlórien，可别的呢？我没有见过大海，甚至连下雪是什么样的也不知道……”  
声音越来越小，又化为了一缕叹息。  
“我倒不希望你过早地就见到大海，”Aragorn认真地回答着友人的叹息，“那对你和你的族人有其它的意义。不过，你要是真想看下雪，也许，你可以和我一同前往北方。”  
Legolas立刻偏过头来看着他。“北方总是在下雪？”  
“常常下雪。”他说。精灵眼中单纯的好奇又叫他忍不住地想微笑。“我在北方游荡过很多地方，旅途中，你可不会喜欢雪的，它们比下雨更叫人头疼。”  
“我很想去。”Legolas心动了。  
“其实，”他思考了一下，然后说道，“下雪的样子，就像白色的烟花落到地面上，你不久前才看到过。”  
“我真想再看一遍。”精灵遗憾地感慨。  
Aragorn踌躇了好一会儿。对话之间突然留出了一大片空白，最终，还是Legolas没耐心地轻轻踢了他一脚：“你睡着了么，Aragorn？”  
“其实，”他慢慢地将手伸进口袋，吸了一口气，“我突然发现我还剩了一支——”  
“点燃它！”Legolas立刻叫了起来，在空中踢了踢腿，“趁着天还没亮，再放一朵烟火给我看看吧！”  
“离天亮还早呢，笨精灵。”Aragorn开玩笑，“而你刚刚的语气，和Shire的孩子们真的没什么两样。”  
为了避免被Legolas的言辞反击，话音刚落，他就点着了最后一支烟火。引线快要燃到尽头时，他将它掷向空中。  
烟火爆炸，灼眼的白色在他们眼前瞬间张开，形成一朵花的形状。  
真巧，这支是白色的。Aragorn想，看着这朵孤独的花在夜空里停留了一会儿，慢慢消融了。坠落的星火仿佛要径直落进他们的眼睛里。  
但是没有。Gandalf的烟火总是在空中就消失了。  
他用余光看见，Legolas甚至向天空伸出了指尖。  
“哇。”  
Aragorn也没有说话，一时间，他什么也说不出来。美丽到极致，却又转瞬消失的景象攫住了他的心脏。  
过了一会儿，Legolas向他提问：“我们也……总是碰不到雪花么？”  
“我碰得到。”Aragorn微笑地看着他的朋友，“但你……恐怕雪花遇到你就会融化的。”  
“别骗我，我还没有你以为的那么白痴。”Legolas忽然伸手握住了他的手。精灵和人类的手握在一起，都是温暖的。“你看，我们一样暖和！”  
“我不知道……”北方的严冬会冻伤普通的人类，可你不是，Legolas，你就像春天一样啊。  
他只在心里说出了后半句。

  
Eriador在北面的边界是冰封湾。这儿人烟稀少，冬天来得早，离开得又迟，就连鸟儿也不愿意年年经行此地。冰川，只有冰川，日复一日地在侵蚀着峡湾。  
Legolas努力把自己缩进斗篷里，可在寒风凛冽的攻势面前似乎无济于事。其实现在是早上，日光正好，只是一点儿也不让人感到温暖。灰精灵眯起眼睛，眺望着远方结冻的港口。站在他身边的游侠拍了拍他的肩膀：“Legolas，让我们一起回到屋里去吧。”  
“那些都是雪？”  
Aragorn的目光扫过山峰顶端不会融化的雪线。“没错，我亲爱的朋友。”  
“我想去爬那座山。”精灵像个顽皮的孩子一样异想天开了起来，“你去过吗，Aragorn？那儿的雪有多深？”  
“你不会喜欢的，”他大笑出声，“我向你保证，没有人会愿意爬雪山，除非他们确实没有别的路可走。阳光下，白雪会耀眼得叫你流泪，起风的时候，山岩好像都在和积雪一同颤抖，如果又正好在下雪，那就更糟糕了。”  
Legolas露出一副无所谓的表情，“听上去也没有那么糟糕——如果是我们一同前去的话。”  
“再等几天吧，雪总是会来的。”人类无可奈何地看着自己这位年长而幼稚的朋友，“精灵们不是都很有耐心的吗？”  
“是啊，是啊，”Legolas懒洋洋地回答他，“我们能够等待，可这并不是说，我们喜欢等待。”  
很多年以后，他们在一场前途未卜的征途中攀爬过雪山，涉过冰冷的潭水，义无反顾地走进矿坑的大门，从炎火肆虐的深渊上飞奔而过，身后的台阶和走道顷刻间分崩离析。在那场退无可退的征途中，他们和别的同伴一起穿越过暴风雪。  
只是此时的他们还不曾想到。  
他们也没有想到，北方的天空或许是对他们不远千里来求取雪花的行为感到歉意，竟然连夜写好了一个雪天。  
第二天清晨就落雪了。  
在北方飘泊多年的人类看着Legolas在漫天飞雪下开心地奔跑着，直到雪绒花在精灵的金发上堆叠出一圈白色的冠冕。  
“那么，我要回去了，这地方真是冷得不可思议！”  
“松树上的积雪都被你的声音震落了，吵闹的精灵！”  
接下来，他们又像以往那样开始互相开起玩笑。终于，精灵再次把斗篷披到肩上。  
“等到春天回来，请你也一定要回来见我。一年之中，我们的森林在那个时候最美丽。”  
“我会的，Legolas！”他笑着许下承诺。

  
与春天一同到来的是一种珍贵而危险的哀愁。  
至少对Aragorn来说是这样。  
“所以，你是刚刚从Lothlórien离开，就来到了这里，我的朋友？”  
随着扑簌的声响，他看见自己金色头发的精灵朋友将手枕在头颅后，仰面躺倒在草地上。友人的脸上洋溢着轻松快活的神色，他知道自己恰恰相反，笼罩着他周身的是苦恼的乌云。  
他只是点了点头。  
“你不开心，Aragorn，”弓箭手轻而易举地就揭开了他无力掩饰的真相，“我不明白，你把这么好的天气都浪费了。”  
“我在Lothlórien见到了Arwen，我又一次见到了她。”他说出事实，同时将头低下，避开精灵蓝色的眼睛。  
“我知道你喜爱Arwen，但那又不是一件要让你为之沮丧的错误。”Legolas指出。  
“Legolas，人类有很多弱点和缺点，我总是让你一次次的发现它们。”  
“我的确不明白。”精灵接过他的话，“首先，我就不明白为什么你总要为自己是个人类而自责。即便你有许多缺点，我们也总是喜爱你的——是的，至少我是这样想的。”  
“谢谢你，Legolas，你总是愿意理解我。”他感激地向友人报以微笑。  
“是啊，也许是因为你和我们都不同……”Legolas的目光飘向远方，“你总是能引起我的好奇，让我想了解你，而当我更加了解你，对你的喜爱也会日益增加。与你们人类不同的是，我一点儿也不会为此感到不安，或是苦恼。”  
精灵用戏谑的眼神看着他，不知为何，他觉得自己的心情居然变好了一些。  
“她是个精灵，我只是个普通的人类，一个有着美好结局的故事不应当会是这样的两个角色来演绎的……我们终将走上不同的道路，虽然我自私的心希望得到更多，但我一点也不想伤害她。”忧心忡忡的人类说出了心意。  
“我们的结局早已被决定了，”灰精灵说，“人类都归于尘土，精灵们去往海港。在结局之前，我们能够彼此喜爱的话，也是一件很好的事。”  
“我对Arwen的感情让我感到痛苦——虽然是一种甜蜜的痛苦，”他缓缓说着，试图理清自己的思绪，“而我和你之间是不同的。我们之间无疑享有着深厚的友谊，我将一直拥有你的信任，你也将长久地得到我的支持——直到我早于你死去的那一天。”  
“那一天应该还很遥远。”  
Aragorn叹息了一声，“谢谢你，Legolas，在我陷入自我怀疑时，你一直能让我能振奋起来，再度充满希望。”  
“而在别的时候，在我闷闷不乐的时候，取悦我的人是你。朋友就是这样彼此依靠的。”  
其实所有人都愿意取悦你啊，你察觉不到吗，美丽的精灵，我勇敢的朋友？就连每一季的春天，也是为了取悦你才繁华盛开的。  
Aragorn想，一边对友人的单纯感到无比的羡慕。  
他的目光移向远方青色的山峦。那种只有在春季才能看见的、温柔的绿色，让人不由得就沉静下来。  
它看上去永远也不会拒绝我，而我也不会愚蠢地向它要求什么。如果我爱上的不是一位优雅的精灵，而是一座山，一片森林，或者一棵树呢？  
“你正在想什么，Aragorn？”他的朋友忽然问他。  
“我在想……”他重复着这几个词，“如果我爱上的是其它的事物，譬如一棵树，我会不会也会被这种爱意所困，变得迟钝而笨拙，变得……会让你想嘲笑我？”  
“哦，Aragorn.”Legolas忍不住笑了好一会儿，才停下来。他重新开始说话的时候，声音小而温柔。  
“如果它也爱你的话，我想，那会是很美好的……互相的喜爱总是美好的事。当然，你当然能知道它是否也爱你，你得仔细去听，森林是会唱歌的，爱你的时候，树上的每一片叶子都在歌唱你的名字。”  
风从森林的边缘穿过，草地上开放的花在风里摇曳着它们的影子。长发的精灵在闭上眼睛之前用手指戳了戳他的后背，“就是现在！”  
他顺从地闭上眼睛。温暖的、带着香味的风从他耳边掠过。很舒服。  
“Aragorn，你听到了么。”Legolas活泼的声音在一片黑暗中响起来。  
“我只听到了一片叶子在唤我的名字，”他笑着睁开眼睛。精灵朋友熟悉的面孔出现在他眼前。“就是你，我亲爱的Legolas.”


End file.
